Para comerte mejor
by jacque-kari
Summary: Lo bueno de tener un grupo de amigos grande es que si te da por ser director de cine ya tienes al casting completo. Adaptación de La caperucita roja por Takaishi Takeru.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. El cuento de Caperucita Roja y la portada de este fic tampoco me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Nota:** Idea muy random que se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio. Posible OoC y absurdo. Contiene Yamakari y un poco de Taiora, aunque no es lo relevante del fic.

* * *

 _ **Para comerte mejor**_

 _ **(¡ñam, ñam!)**_

—¿Una obra de teatro? —preguntó Mimi ilusionada.

Sobraba decir que de los nueve reunidos en el despacho de Koushiro, era la única que parecía estarlo. Los demás se miraban entre sí con aprensión y en algunos casos un ligero temor que habían aprendido a sentir con el paso de los años respecto a las ideas de su interlocutor.

Takeru los había llamado repentinamente hace cosa de una hora para decirles que tenía un anuncio que hacer y un favor muy importante que pedirles. Al final ninguno podía decir qué fue lo que más los impulsó a ir: si el espíritu de ayuda o la pura curiosidad.

—No exactamente… —explicó Takeru—. Es un concurso de cortometrajes basado en adaptaciones de cuentos clásicos. Así que supongo que puede considerarse como una obra de teatro, pero grabada por cámara y sin público.

—¡ _Sugoi_! —celebró Mimi aplaudiendo con entusiasmo—. ¡Mi momento de debutar en el cine ha llegado!

—Bueno, yo no lo diría así. Será una producción muy pequeña —aclaró el rubio menor.

—¿Pero tendré un camerino para mí sola?

—¡Por supuesto que tendrás un camerino para ti sola!

—Entonces estoy dentro.

—Fantástico. Tengo un papel muy especial guardado solo para ti… ¿qué dicen los demás?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la habitación. Algunos, como Jou o Koushiro, miraban hacia cualquier parte, como si esperaran que de esa forma se olvidaran de que estaban allí. Otros, como Taichi, Sora y Yamato, seguían mirándose entre sí, sospesando la idea.

Hasta que Meiko estornudó estrepitosamente, haciendo saltar a más de uno.

—¡Lo siento!

…Y eso lo decidió todo. ¿O terminó por condenarlos?

—¡Genial! Sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

—Espera, no hemos dicho que… —intentó intervenir Yamato, pero para ese entonces Takeru ya estaba repartiendo unas carpetas que se había sacado de quién sabe dónde y el trato parecía cerrado.

—Adentro encontrarán el guion y el papel que he seleccionado especialmente para cada uno de ustedes.

—Creo que alguien estaba demasiado seguro de que aceptaríamos —susurró Taichi a Sora, quien lo hizo callar.

—Espera —pidió Hikari, haciendo que todos se detuvieran antes de abrir sus carpetas—. Ni siquiera nos has dicho qué cuento escogiste. —Por la mirada de suspicacia que le dedicó, más de alguno intuyó que allí había gato encerrado. Quizá la chica, siendo la mejor amiga del rubio menor, presentía que les estaba ocultando algo.

—Ohh, eso es porque es una sorpresa. Adelante, ábranlas y verán…

Yamato sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Sabía que esto no era una buena idea. Simplemente lo sabía.

Todos asintieron y procedieron a obedecer la orden del futuro director.

Hubo tanto exclamaciones de sorpresa como expresiones desconcertadas, el _cast_ estaba obviamente dividido en cuanto a opiniones, aunque pensándolo bien la elección pegaba totalmente con el irreverente Takeru, quien, cómo no, en lugar de elegir un cuento japonés, como seguramente harían los demás participantes, se había decidido por uno occidental.

«Caperucita Rosa», rezaba la primera página que cada uno tenía ante sus ojos en letras grandes.

—Creí que era roja —le susurró Jou a Mimi, creyendo que nadie más lo oiría.

—¡Te escuché, Jou-senpai! Pero tendrá algunas pequeñas modificaciones. Ya lo irán viendo sobre la marcha… Ahora, si se fijan bien, al final encontrarán una hoja con sus papeles y algunas indicaciones preliminares.

Por mucho que la mayoría de ellos no hubieran parecido entusiasmados inicialmente, ninguno dudó en buscar la dichosa hoja.

—¿Ah? Aquí dice que soy el lechero —comentó Taichi—. ¿Debería empezar a tomar más leche o algo así?

—No seas idiota —replicó Yamato—. ¿Por qué iba el lechero a tener que tomar más leche? Se supone que la vende, no que la bebe.

—Me temo que ese fue el autocorrector, Taichi-san —aclaró Takeru—. En realidad, eres el leñador.

—¿El leñador? Suena bien para mí —dijo el castaño sacando pecho.

—¿Y yo soy una ardilla? —preguntó Mimi—. No recuerdo que hubiera ninguna…

—Eso es porque, como les he dicho, hice algunas modificaciones para hacerlo más personal. Pero te aseguro que tu papel será muy importante, Mimi-san —intentó animarla al ver que la chica ya hacía un mohín con los labios, probablemente decepcionada de no haber obtenido el papel protagónico.

—Mimi-san será la ardilla más linda de todas —elogió Jou—. Además, seguro que es mejor que mi papel…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te tocó a ti, Jou-senpai? —Quiso saber la muchacha.

—Soy el árbol. —El mayor suspiró.

Taichi hizo ademán de reírse y terminó con el codo de Sora ensartado entre las costillas.

—Lo siento, Jou-senpai. Eras el único que tenía la altura necesaria —dijo Takeru a modo de disculpa.

—Ah, está bien. De todas formas el teatro no es lo mío.

—¿Takeru-kun? —preguntó Sora con cautela, sostenía la carpeta firmemente contra el pecho mientras Taichi se desvivía en esfuerzos por poder ver su contenido—. Creo que hay un error con el mío. Aquí dice que soy… ¿la abuelita sexy? —Su voz fue disminuyendo en intensidad hasta casi convertirse en un susurro mientras un delicado rubor teñía sus mejillas.

—No hay ningún error. Es otro de los cambios que quise hacer, pero prefiero no decirles nada más porque no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa.

—Si me lo preguntas a mí, tiene sentido. Ya eras sexy desde antes y obviamente no puedes esconderlo ni siquiera con un disfraz.

—¡Taichi baka!

—¡Pero si es en serio!

—¿Koushiro-san? —preguntó Mimi, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia el pelirrojo, que permanecía un poco relegado del grupo y abrazaba la carpeta con fuerza—. ¿Qué papel te tocó? ¿Eres una ardilla como yo?

—¿Por qué Koushiro iba a ser una ardilla? —cuestionó Taichi.

—Yo… prefiero no decírselos todavía.

—Vamos, no puede ser peor que el mío —lo alentó Jou—. Y, además, lo sabremos cuando grabemos de todas formas.

Todos asintieron, secundando las palabras del superior.

—P-pero… Takeru, ¿no puedo ser mejor el asistente de producción? Puedo encargarme de todo y tú solo te sentarás en tu silla a observar.

—Eh…l-lo…lo siento, Koushiro-san, pero aquí dice que yo seré le asistente —dijo Meiko.

—Es cierto —confirmó Takeru—. No sientas pena. Elegí el papel para ti porque sé que lo harás bien.

—Anda, Kou. No puede ser tan malo —insistió Mimi, intentando arrebatarle la carpeta. Forcejearon un par de minutos antes de que la chica consiguiera su cometido—. Vamos a ver…acá dice que serás la… ¡mamá de Caperucita!

Hubo un par de risas amistosas que hicieron que el rostro del aludido se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello.

—No es tan malo. Apuesto a que te verás como una señora muy adorable —prosiguió Mimi.

—Creo que ya solo faltan Caperucita y el Lobo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sora.

Todos se miraron entre sí, buscando entre ellos mismos quiénes no habían dicho todavía su papel, hasta que dieron con los blancos, cada uno, por una curiosa coincidencia, en una esquina opuesta del grupo.

Yamato y Hikari intercambiaron una fugaz mirada al sentirse observados.

—Me apuesto lo que sea a que Yamatty es Caperucita —bromeó Taichi.

—Ay, no. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? —Se lamentó Takeru.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando haces travesuras sin mí, pequeñuelo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es quién? —insistió Mimi.

En un movimiento tan improvisado como perfectamente sincronizado, Yamato y Hikari sacaron sus hojas y las enseñaron al resto. Como era de esperarse, la chica era Caperucita Rosa, mientras que el papel del rubio decía "Lobo no tan feroz".

En ese momento, Taichi, aprovechándose de que estaba justo junto al rubio, le dio un repentino golpe en la nuca.

El otro soltó un quejido y lo miró con rencor.

—¿Y eso por qué mierda fue?

—Por comerte a la abuelita sexy y engañar a Caperucita. ¡Tengo un hacha, Lobo! Y no dudaré en usarla.

—Parece que alguien se ha metido muy rápido en el papel —comentó Mimi, provocando las risas espontáneas de todos, exceptuando a Yamato.

—¡Qué emocionante momento! —celebró Takeru aplaudiendo de lado—. Ahora que ya todos saben qué papel interpretarán, estamos listos para comenzar los ensayos. Los espero mañana a primera hora en la secundaria. Cuento con ustedes para que lleven memorizados sus diálogos. —Y dicho aquello, marchó hacia la salida dejando al grupo de estupefactos amigos tras de sí.

—¿Mañana? Pero si mañana es sábado. —Taichi fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Olvida eso. Me preocupa cómo demonios espera que entremos sin meternos en problemas —secundó Yamato.

—Seguro Takeru pensó en algo... —opinó Sora.

—No me preocupa que no pensara en algo, me preocupa que ese algo no sea legal.

—Ah, Yamatty. A veces eres igual de aburrido que una abuela. Si fueras más sexy podrías haberle robado el papel a Sora.

—¿Es idea mía o acabas de reconocer tácitamente que Yamato es sexy? —preguntó la pelirroja.

Mimi soltó un gritito de emoción.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Llevo meses shippeándolos!

—¿Qué? ¡Eso nunca! —reaccionaron los aludidos al unísono.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

Para decepción de Taichi, y alivio de Yamato, resultó ser que Takeru de alguna misteriosa manera había conseguido un permiso especial para utilizar las instalaciones de la escuela. Nadie quiso preguntar cómo, aunque suponían que había comprado a la profesora de teatro de algún modo.

Se reunieron frente a la entrada a las ocho y media de la mañana, algunos más dormidos que despiertos, pero en su mayoría cabreados con el seudo director que arribó tranquilamente pasadas las nueve, con café en mano y un look de lo más bohemio, que incluía una boina, unos lentes de marco grueso sin cristales y un pañuelo glamoroso cruzado sobre su hombro izquierdo.

El teatro de la secundaria era grande, pero no lo suficiente para que Mimi tuviera su propio camerino, por lo que luego de que la chica terminara de protestar al respecto, decidieron cuál ocuparían los chicos y cuál las chicas.

Mientras tanto, el director esperó sentado en primera fila, bebiendo a pequeños tragos con el meñique levantado su latte de vainilla.

—Eh, Takeru-kun —llamó Jou, acercándose con timidez y cierta dificultad debido a su disfraz—. Tengo una pregunta sobre mi papel.

—¿Es sobre los diálogos? Porque podemos cambiar tu línea si quieres...

—No, nada de eso. Es que ayer noté que la hoja decía que soy el árbol número dos.

—Es correcto.

—¿Y quién es el uno?

—Aquél. —Takeru levantó la mano que tenía libre y señaló el escenario con un dedo por sobre el hombro de Jou, por lo que este tuvo que voltearse para ver a quién apuntaba. Lo triste fue descubrir que no se trataba de un quién, sino de un qué.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese árbol de utilería es más importante que yo?!

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Él no tiene un diálogo.

—¡Porque no puede hablar! Si no seguro se la hubieras dado a él...esto es denigrante. —Una nube negra se posó sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo lucir pequeño y demacrado.

Mimi, quien de casualidad había oído todo, intentó consolarlo.

—No sufra, superior Jou. Usted es el árbol más esbelto que he visto.

Jou se preguntó cómo podría ser comparado con un árbol considerarse un halago, pero fue incapaz de hablar en cuanto se giró a mirar a la muchacha, encontrándosela enfundada en una malla negra, un tutú rosado y una tiara con unas tiernas orejas de... ¿conejo?

Solo el desconcierto impidió que el pobre sufriera una hemorragia nasal ahí mismo.

—Pensé que eras una ardilla.

—Lo soy.

—Pero esas orejas son de conejo...

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar unas tontas orejas de ardilla? Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo —se explicó Takeru, y enseguida dio un fuerte golpe con las manos para atraer la atención del grupo—. ¡Muy bien, todo el mundo! Vamos a comenzar. A sus posiciones. La primera escena parte con la mamá y Caperucita despidiéndose en la puerta de la casa... —Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la tierna visión de Hikari con su capucha rosada en mitad del escenario—. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Koushiro?

Todos negaron desde distintos lugares del salón.

Diez minutos más tarde, y tras haber recorrido todos los alrededores, se encontraron a Koushiro intentando escapar.

Entre Taichi y Yamato lo condujeron de vuelta al escenario, mientras el pelirrojo trataba de zafarse de ellos sin mucho éxito.

—¡Segundo intento! —vociferó Takeru—. Todos a sus lugares.

Tras unos quince segundos de incertidumbre, Koushiro apareció en el escenario siendo arrastrado por Mimi, quien apenas lo dejó en su lugar corrió a esconderse detrás del telón.

El chico, que se veía sumamente avergonzado, lucía una pañoleta alrededor de la cabeza, una blusa de color azul que le quedaba grande, una falda negra y larga hasta los tobillos, y por último unas chanclas que se asomaban por el borde inferior de la misma.

—¡Corte! ¡¿Dónde está la canasta?! ¡Asistente! ¡La canasta!

Meiko se apresuró a ir tras bambalinas por el accesorio solicitado y luego de tropezar un par de veces por el camino, logró llegar hasta Koushiro para entregársela.

—Muy bien, ¡acción!

—Caperucita, caperucita. ¿Podrías llevar esta canasta a tu abuelita? —dijo Koushiro con voz monocorde.

—¡Más emoción! —pidió Takeru. Era un director exigente.

—¡Caperucita, caperucita! ¿Podrías llevar esta canasta a tu abuelita?

—¡Por supuesto, mamá! —contestó Hikari, tomando la canasta con presteza.

—Pero espera. He oído que hay un lobo rondado por el bosque, no debes descuidarte. Ve por el camino más corto y seguro.

—Lo haré.

—¡Perfecto! Segunda escena. ¡Es tu turno, Mimi!

Caperucita salió de casa y se fue brincando al tiempo que tarareaba una canción. En ese momento, una ardilla-conejo se cruzó en su camino.

—¡Hola, niña bonita! ¿Adónde te diriges tan contenta?

—Voy a ver a mi abuelita para entregarle esta canasta de parte de mi madre.

—¿Y qué llevas en ella? —Quiso saber la curiosa ardilla.

—Un montón de comida para que se recupere pronto de su resfriado.

—¿Y no tendrás alguna castaña por ahí que me des?

—Me temo que no...

—Oh, está bien. ¿Pero sabes lo que le gustaría mucho? ¡Que le llevaras flores! Si vas por el camino de la izquierda, hay unas bellísimas flores que podrías cortar para ella.

—No estoy segura —comentó una temerosa Caperucita—. He oído que ese camino es peligroso y que hay un Lobo rondando por él...

—¡No hagas caso a los rumores! Te aseguro que estarás bien.

—P-pero...

—¿O es que no quieres a tu abuelita? —preguntó la ardilla con fingida inocencia.

—¡Claro que la quiero!

—Entonces ve por ese camino y corta flores... si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte.

—¡Corte! Eso no está en el guion, Mimi-san.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la aludida con una risa nerviosa—. Supongo que solo estaba improvisando. Ya sabes, llevo la actuación en la sangre.

—Pues no improvises.

—¡Ah, qué aburrido! —protestó—. Entonces ve por ese camino y corta flores... —recitó de carrerilla, procediendo a marcharse de brazos cruzados con su cola agitándose graciosamente al son de sus pasos.

* * *

Al final, luego de unos breves instantes de duda, Caperucita eligió el camino que la ardilla le había señalado, sin saber que la muy infame había hecho un trato con el Lobo no tan feroz a cambio de un montón de castañas.

La niña iba muy feliz cortando flores de todos los tamaños y colores, hasta que la bestia apareció.

Yamato salió desde una esquina enfundado en un grueso traje de color azul, muy semejante a la piel de Gabumon, con claro gesto de fastidio.

—¿No se supone que los lobos son grises o blancos? —preguntó el Árbol número dos.

—¡Jou-senpai! —lo regañó Takeru.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó el aludido.

—Vale... entonces el Lobo se acerca a la niña y...

Yamato carraspeó.

—¡Hola, Caperucita! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solita?

—¡Más intención!

—¡Hola, Caperucita! ¡¿Qué haces por aquí tan solita?!

—¡Dije más intención, no más fuerte! —replicó el director, irónicamente también gritando.

—Si lo digo con más intención sonaré como un degenerado —advirtió Yamato con una ceja enarcada.

—Entonces ya captaste el punto.

—¿Qué demonios...? —soltó desconcertado.

* * *

—¡Sora-san, es tu turno! —llamó Takeru. Pero la pelirroja siguió sin aparecer—. Vamos...no me harás lo mismo que Koushiro-san, ¿o sí?

El telón se agitó ligeramente antes de que la chica emergiera por un costado del escenario con timidez. Su vestuario consistía en una enorme y abultada peluca plateada que simulaba el clásico peinado de una señora mayor, junto a un picardías y una bata de satín negros, unas gafas situadas en la punta de su nariz, y por últimos unas pantuflas gigantes con garras de animal.

Taichi, que se hallaba sentado justo detrás de Takeru en compañía de Yamato-Lobo, le chifló descaradamente.

— _¡Aboelita! —_ exclamó en un español prosaico.

—Abuelita, idiota —corrigió Yamato sin indulgencia—. No puedo creer que tu español sea peor que tu inglés.

—Takeru... ¿de verdad es necesario que me vista así?

—Me temo que sí. Entonces... Lobo y Leñador a escena, por favor.

Taichi y Yamato se vieron forzados a levantarse para ir a tomar sus lugares, el primero dentro del armario y el último frente a la que se suponía era la puerta de la casa.

De manera que cuando Abuelita-Sora abrió, el rubio se abalanzó ferozmente sobre ella, ignorante de que el leñador, quien era su amante hace meses, estaba allí y saldría de su escondite para defenderla con gallardía.

Y entonces, cuando la obra ya casi había llegado a la cúspide de lo absurdo, apareció Caperucita, quien no solo había perdido la carrera contra el Lobo, sino que se encontró con una dantesca escena frente a sus inocentes ojos.

¡Alguien intentaba ahorcar a su abuelita!

La cama se agitaba frenéticamente bajo los movimientos erráticos de las que parecían ser dos personas ocultas debajo de la frazada.

Oh, no. Esperen. Falsa alarma.

Cuando Caperucita, en un admirable acto de valentía, se precipitó hacia el interior de la casa y arrancó la frazada de un solo tirón, quedó boquiabierta frente a lo que descubrió.

El leñador, aquel amable hombre que a menudo pasaba a saludar a su Abuelita, ¡se le estaba comiendo...a besos! ¿A besos?

—¡Caperucita! —gritó Abuelita-Sora totalmente espantada de verla allí.

* * *

—Takeru, creo que entendí mal... acá dice que...

—El Lobo y Caperucita se besan, sí —lo interrumpió el aludido, anticipándose a su duda.

—Pe-pero...eso no sería... ¿zoofilia?

—Es una metáfora. El Lobo representa la maldad, y Caperucita la inocencia. El beso la aleación entre ambos.

—¿Entonces tengo que besar a Hikari-chan? ¿Solo así?

—Exactamente.

—No creo que Taichi esté de acuerdo con esto. —Al ver que su hermano no comprendía su inquietud, decidió jugarse la última carta que le quedaba, carta que nunca fallaba.

—De hecho, lo estoy —replicó el castaño, ubicado una vez más detrás de Takeru, con las piernas subidas sobre el asiento de enfrente y una sonrisa holgada. Saltaba a la vista que lo complacía ver lo incómodo que estaba Yamato con la situación, incluso si la situación involucraba a su hermanita intercambiando saliva con su mejor amigo.

—Traidor.

—Entonces...vamos en tres, dos, uno...

Un intento tras otro, todos fracasaron. Si no se chocaban las cabezas, a Hikari le entraba un ataque de risa o a Yamato le daba por estornudar.

...o a Meiko.

También el Árbol número uno cayó sobre ellos una vez, nadie entendió al principio cómo, pero a juzgar por la cara de Jou, este lo había empujado sin querer.

Veinte minutos después Takeru se aburrió y decidió encerrarlos en el camerino de las chicas hasta que, en sus palabras, "lograran darse un beso decente".

Al principio Yamato gritó y pataleó frente a una asombrada Hikari, quien nunca lo había visto fuera de control, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chico se rindiera.

«Como los hiciera pasar todo el fin de semana allí, ese enano realmente tendría que vérselas con él», se dijo.

Y luego terminó por apoyarse de espaldas sobre la mesa de un tocador con aire derrotado y la castaña sentada en un sofá ubicado contra la pared contraria.

Pasaros varios minutos en silencio, cada quien absorto en sus pensamientos, y apenas conscientes de la presencia del otro cuando escuchaban su respiración.

—Esto es ridículo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? —preguntó Yamato al aire.

No esperaba que la chica le respondiera.

—Según mi reloj, cinco minutos.

—Tiempo más que suficiente para una broma. No puede esperar que realmente hagamos esto, ¿o sí? Solo es un estúpido cortometraje para un estúpido concurso. Ni siquiera los actores reales se dan besos reales...

—¿Yamato-san? —llamó ella, queriendo atraer su atención, pues tenía la sensación de que si no lo hacía él seguiría su monólogo sin oírla en lo absoluto. Yamato se volteó a verla—. No es que no esté de acuerdo con usted, pero... no creo que Takeru vaya a cambiar de opinión. Él puede ser muy terco cuando se trata de un proyecto personal...

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Que mientras antes hagamos lo que quiere, más pronto podremos salir de aquí.

—¿E-estás...? —tartamudeó y se refregó la cara con las manos.

En realidad, si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría lo que la chica decía era lo más razonable. No tenía ningún sentido dárselas de tozudo en dichas circunstancias. A fin de cuentas, solo era un beso, ¿no? Y resultaba claro que la chica no parecía tan incómoda con la idea como él pensó que lo estaría. ¿Por qué retrasar más todo el asunto?

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Se rindió—. Entonces te besaré ahora. —Se sintió ridículo anunciándolo, pero las palabras resbalaron de su boca sin permiso.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la habitación. Yamato se mordió la lengua para no reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

Quedaron a un palmo de distancia, justo frente al espejo de uno de los tocadores que reflejaba sus imágenes. Probablemente era lo más cerca que hubieran estado alguna vez.

La chica era muchos centímetros más pequeña que él, por lo que tendría que inclinarse bastante. ¿Y por qué se ponía a pensar en esas tonterías? Porque lo que estaban a punto de hacer era ridículo. No se suponía que la gente se besara porque el hermano dictador de uno de ellos tuviera falsas pretensiones de director de cine. Se suponía que lo hicieran porque ambas partes involucradas querían, no por obligación o trabajo. Al menos esto le servía para descartar la actuación como futura profesión, incluso cuando nunca estuvo en su lista.

—Esto es... raro —reconoció Hikari, a pesar de ello con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es lo que digo. No tenemos que hacerlo. Podemos decirle a Takeru que lo hicimos y luego vemos cómo nos las arreglamos en el escenario.

—No, está bien. No pasa nada.

—Vale...entonces yo me inclinaré y tú... —Una vez más las palabras habían salido sin su consentimiento y se quiso dar de cabezazos por ello, pero al menos consiguió frenarse a tiempo.

«Solo actúa natural —se dijo—. Solo es un beso. Tampoco es que fuera el primero...»

¿Y qué tal si para Hikari lo fuera?

Él no quería ser un mal recuerdo. O uno aburrido e insípido, tipo "¿Ves a ese chicho de ahí? Me dio el peor primer beso de la historia".

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Ya hasta se liaba con sus propios pensamientos.

Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de ellos.

El primer roce entre sus labios fue tan torpe como el de cualquier primer beso. Labios juntos, corazones palpitantes y manos a los costados sin saber qué hacer.

Hasta que la chica entreabrió los suyos ligeramente, solo un poco, y lo demás vino de forma natural.

Yamato giró un poco la cabeza para buscar un mejor ángulo y sus manos, como las de un muñeco movido por un titiritero, encontraron la cintura de la chica y se ciñeron a ella, acercándola hacia su cuerpo para hacer la posición en la que se encontraban un tanto menos incómoda.

Hikari, leyéndole el pensamiento, se alzó en la punta de sus pies para disminuir un poco más la distancia y enlazó los dedos de las manos detrás de la nuca del chico para sostenerse.

Él abrió los ojos y contempló el rostro sereno de la chica tan cerca del suyo que incluso pudo ver un par de pecas sobre la punta de su nariz que no sabía que estaban allí. Siempre había odiado a la gente que besaba con los ojos abiertos, le parecía que no se podía confiar en esas personas, por eso pronto dejó que sus párpados volvieran a sumirlo en la oscuridad y permitió que el momento lo atrapara.

En algún punto sus lenguas se unieron a la ecuación. La del chico sintió un sabor a cerezas, pero no estaba tan obnubilado, ni nunca había sido tan cursi, como para pensar que fuera el sabor natural de los labios de ella. En medio de tan extraño momento, se dio el lujo de pensar que debía tratarse de algún labial o brillo. Y él adoraba las cerezas, lo que no significaba que estuviera disfrutando el beso en lo absoluto. Solo cumplían con el absurdo capricho de Takeru.

No supieron cuánto tiempo duró ni tampoco tuvieron tiempo de preguntárselo, porque la magia del momento se rompió bruscamente con unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

—¡Eh! ¿siguen ahí? Que ya llevan media hora dentro. —La voz pertenecía a Taichi.

Yamato y Hikari se apartaron con brusquedad y se quedaron mirando, un poco aturdidos al principio, hasta que recobraron la consciencia de la situación en que se encontraban y entonces rompieron todo contacto visual, ambos experimentando diferentes grados de vergüenza por lo sucedido.

Él se giró un poco para pasarse una mano por los labios y limpiar los residuos del labial. No quería que la chica lo malinterpretara, pero tampoco que el celoso de Taichi hiciera un escándalo o lo molestara.

Y fue justo a tiempo, porque desde luego el castaño no esperó ni un segundo más para girar la llave y abrir la puerta.

* * *

—Caperucita y el Lobo se están besando en medio de un oasis del bosque... —habló Takeru para situarlos en la escena.

—¿Pero los oasis no salen en los desiertos? —preguntó Jou-árbol sin poder evitarlo.

—¡¿Quién es el director?!

—L-lo lamento... —El árbol se estremeció.

—Y aparece el leñador...

Meiko, debidamente instruida con anterioridad, presionó _play_ en la computadora, haciendo que una música tétrica se oyera por los parlantes conectados a este.

—¿En serio? —Yamato enarcó una ceja—. Que sutileza la tuya...

—¡Alto ahí, Lobo no tan feroz! —Taichi saltó desde un costado del escenario hasta el centro, desenvainando su hacha de utilería a modo de espada.

—¡Corte! ¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto, Taichi-san? —preguntó Takeru.

El aludido se miró a sí mismo. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados, unos bototos negros y el torso descubierto. Volvió a mirar al director con gesto de confusión para darle a entender que no sabía a lo que se refería.

—Quizá me expresé mal. Reformularé mi pregunta: ¿por qué no estás usando tu camisa?

—Ah, lo decías por eso. —Se rascó la nuca con la mano que tenía libre—. Pensé que si Sora era la abuelita sexy yo podía ser el leñador sexy sin camisa. ¿A qué suena bien?

—No lo creo. Por favor, vístete.

Cinco minutos más tarde, y con un Taichi vistiendo una camisa a cuadros y refunfuñando que no era su estilo, retomaron la escena.

—¡Alto ahí, Lobo no tan feroz!

—¡Leñador, esto no es lo que parece! El Lobo y yo... —intentó interceder Caperucita.

—¡Tengo un hacha! Retrocede, Caperucita, ¡yo te salvaré de este chucho!

—¿A quién le vienes a decir chucho, estúpido humano? —Yamato, evidentemente, reaccionó a la defensiva.

—¡Corteeee! ¡Sigan el maldito libreto! Meiko, necesito que me humedezcas la cara. Es tan estresante ser yo.

—¡Fue Taichi!

—¡Fue Yamato!

Se defendieron los otros al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, sí. Esa historia la vengo escuchando desde mi niñez —comentó Takeru echado hacia atrás en la silla, mientras su asistente le pasaba un paño húmedo por el rostro—. Ambos cambiaron sus líneas, así que es un empate. Tómense cinco minutos para refrescar sus memorias. Esto me pasa por trabajar con aficionados.

—Emm... ¿Takeru-kun?

—¿Si, Meiko?

—Me temo que ellos solo le están haciendo un favor... y que no te alcanza para más.

La mandíbula de Takeru comenzó a temblar y Meiko retrocedió asustada. ¿Habría metido la pata?

Pero al final el chico suspiró.

—Ah, supongo que tienes razón.

Tercer intento

—¿Listos? Comenzamos con Caperucita... ¡acción!

—¡Leñador, esto no es lo que parece! El Lobo y yo... —intentó interceder Caperucita.

—¡Tengo un hacha! Retrocede, Caperucita, ¡yo te salvaré de este monstruo!

—¡Pero no es un monstruo! —gritó la niña, desesperada, al tiempo que cubría con su menudo cuerpo el del Lobo—. Nosotros... estamos enamorados.

El hacha cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. La cara del leñador era un poema. Había que tomar un primer plano de eso, apuntó Takeru en su libreta.

* * *

Fueron dos semanas de arduo trabajo, soportando a Takeru y sus quisquillosos requerimientos.

Pero al final todo salió bien. O sobrevivieron al menos.

Los nueve se juntaron en la oficina de Koushiro para ver el cortometraje terminado. Por supuesto también hubo palomitas, dulces y refrescos de todo tipo.

Se rieron de Koushiro-mamá, Mimi rezongó que la cámara la hacía ver gorda (porque eso era lo que hacían todas las chicas bonitas como ella que trabajaban en el mundo del cine), se burlaron de que Jou se la pasó la mitad de la película estornudando o rascándose la nariz...

—¡Tengo alergia! —se defendió este.

Y luego el mismo superior se sorprendió de que su única línea ni siquiera apareció. ¡Y tanto que se esforzó por decirla bien!

Todavía la repetía cada noche antes de irse a dormir por pura costumbre: "¡Oh, no! El Lobo engañó a Caperucita. Tenemos que avisar al Leñador para que la salve". Y lo peor era que se la decía al Árbol número uno.

¡Qué gran fiasco! Nuevamente una nube negra llovía sobre su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Jou-senpai. Tuvimos que recortar por presupuesto. —Takeru, como todo un experto, usó la excusa de los grandes directores de cine. Era mejor que decirle que a pesar de sus intenciones, seguía sonando demasiado forzado.

Sora enrojeció hasta la nariz al verse en la cama con Taichi, quien casi se ahogó con su propia risa.

¿Y Yamato y Hikari?

El chico se volteó a mirarla disimuladamente en cuanto la escena del beso apareció en la pantalla, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que ella lo miraba a su vez.

En medio de aquella habitación, rodeados de su grupo de amigos, la mirada que intercambiaron parecía gritar un secreto que caía en oídos sordos, pues nadie los observaba ni llegó a percatarse de lo que sucedía; de que allí, entre los actores de Caperucita y el Lobo, acababa de nacer algo.

No sabían qué y probablemente no lo sabrían pronto, pero ambos lo sintieron. Un brote pequeño y tímido, igual que una flor a inicios de primavera, que podría crecer tanto como un árbol.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Para ser honesta esta idea se me hizo mucho más graciosa la noche que se me ocurrió, pero me divertí tanto desarrollándola y luego escribiéndola que sentí que tenía que ser fiel a mí misma y publicarla para que no se quedara perdida entre mis archivos.

Cuando pensé en ella no fue como base para un Yamakari, solo quería hacer algo de humor, sin embargo, la OTP siempre tira hacia su lado, ¿no? ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Yo soy solo una servidora, que conste jaja.

A todo el que llegue hasta aquí abajo, ¡gracias por leer!

Un review si quiere que no me desvele más (?)


End file.
